Field
The present disclosure generally relates to acetic acid production processes. In particular, embodiments contained herein relate to additives for acetic acid production processes.
Related Art
This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Acetic acid may be commercially produced by methanol carbonylation. Methanol carbonylation processes often utilize a promoter, such as methyl iodide, in addition to carbonylation catalyst. A consequence of iodide promoted reactions is that, in addition to the added alkyl iodide, variable concentrations of in-situ generated hydrogen iodide may be present. Unfortunately, hydrogen iodide is highly corrosive. Continuous efforts have been directed towards reducing corrosion in acetic acid production processes.
Contained herein are embodiments directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.